


Leonard Snart- Sentimental Fool

by Skellyagogo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Good and Evil, Love Confessions, Reader Insert, hero and villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: Barry Allen and Harrison Wells are holding a charity event to raise money for the city.  Barry thinks maybe he could kill two birds with one stone, get a major donor for the charity and help a friend in a funk, too bad he didn't realize he was in for a surprise.**Written using the song 'I Am Falling in Love' by Isak Danielson**
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Female reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Leonard Snart- Sentimental Fool

  


***********

“Remind me again why I’m wearing this monkey suit?” Snart’s fingers tugged at the collar of the button-up dress shirt. He felt suffocated wearing it.

“Because I said so. You owed me a favor and I called it in,” Barry rolled his eyes at Leonard.

“I owed the Flash a favor, I wasn’t expecting Barry to be the one to call it in.” Leonard snipped back in that distinct tone of his.

Caitlin and Cisco stood between the two of them as a buffer. It wasn’t the most ideal situation, but Leonard never said the favor had to be called in for something only superhero related. Harry sauntered around the hotel’s grand ballroom schmoozing with the guests. A charity auction event raising money for the city to help recover from all the meta-human damage over the years.

“Can you just… please.” Barry pleaded with Snart while Iris adjusted his tie. “I’ve got a friend coming in from NYC. She’s bringing her boss with her and he’s huge into philanthropy. He could single-handedly buy everything that’s up for auction.”

“But I still don’t understand why I’m here.” He was snide in his voice, rolling his eyes as he always did at Barry.

“Would it kill you to play nice and not be an ass for one night?” Iris glared at Snart. “You do tend towards being a good guy, why else would have saved the Flash so many times? Besides you never know, you might have some fun.”

“You’d think for a guy who disappeared on some sort of vacation /witness protection stint for months would be a little more relaxed?” Barry teased earning a playful tap on his chest from Iris.

“I know right,” Cisco chimed in. “He was so … normal and nice when he got back. Now’s he just good old annoying Capt Cold.”

Leonard didn’t get a chance to respond as a commotion started amongst the guests. Gasps and whispers as all eyes turned toward the extravagant staircase. Leonard turned his back, no interest at the person created the chaos. Just another rich asshole flaunting his ego. He could hear Allen and Harry kissing the ass of the newcomer. Politics and grandiose bullshit weren’t his thing.

“This is Leonard Snart,” he heard Barry say, but never bothered to turn around. He raised his hand in a half-assed wave and nodded his head while eyeing up his escape routes out of there.

He watched the crowd surrounding the new guy waltz passed him. Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, and Iris kept their spots standing around him. Pompous music from the live band echoing in the ballroom. Candles and flowers and all manner of things he didn’t care for. He wanted to be back in his bar. In the quasi darkness, a beer in his hand with a name he could pronounce and a basket of fries.

Snart was pretty all of this was some form of cruel and unusual torture on Barry’s part. A way to get him back for all the crimes he’d committed. He knew there was some sort of ulterior motive. Why would Allen want him of all people, dressed up in a suit and surrounded by rich people?

“Whoa!” Cisco gasped beside him. He was wide-eyed and mouth agape staring at the top of the stairs.

“That’s her isn’t it?” Caitlin questioned in awe.

“Hard to tell,” Iris giggled, linking her arm around Barry’s. “The last time I met her she was in… well her suit is better than Barry’s.”

“She’s a Meta? Oh my god.” Cisco was gitty with anticipation. “What can she do? Is she another speedster? Or can she fly?” He kept rambling away making Barry sigh.

“Not a Meta per se,” Barry shrugged his shoulders. It wasn’t exactly his place to say, but Y/n had been meaning to stop by S.T.A.R. labs and that meant eventually they’d find out. “She’s uh… different.”

“Different how? Is she an alien like Kara?” Cisco was overly excited now like a little kid on a sugar rush.

“Does it matter?” Snart interrupted annoyed. He was tired of the suit and being there in general even if he had only been there 30 minutes tops. “She’s just a…”

Turning to growl at how moronic all of them were being, he caught sight of her gliding down the stairs. Her hair cascading down around her shoulders in wavy curls. The dress that clung to her curves brought a giant smile to his face. It was icy blue. A waterfall of diamond earrings hung from her ears. Her neck adorned with a diamond-studded choker. Oh and those heels. He felt his heart racing. She was oblivious yet to his presence hidden behind Barry and the others as she scanned the room.

There was confidence in her walk, the slight sway in her hips each step she took. Those eyes glinting, shining in the dimly lit room. The subtle smile on her lips and the hint of trouble in her eyes. He never thought he’d see her again, but there she was. More stunning and intriguing than the last time.

“Y/n.” Her name spoken no louder than a whisper, but all of them heard it. Snart had managed to mystify each one of them with the way he spoke her name. Devoid of his usual snide tone, replaced with something abnormal for him.

“Barry it’s so good to see you,” Y/n stopped in front of him offering a hug to him and Iris.

“It’s been a while. I’m glad you could come. You remember Iris, and this is Cisco and Caitlin.

Y/n, in turn, shook their hands smiling, greeting them all. She missed the shy man in the dark suit suddenly turning his back. Cisco and Barry both took a small step backward while Y/n spoke with Caitlin and Iris. Eyeing Leonard curiously, watching him in a slight panic. Not once in knowing Snart had they ever seen him like this.

He was flustered and breathing rapidly. A sheen of sweat covering his forehead. The wild look in his eyes like an animal caught in a trap. They witnessed his shoulders shaking, the heavy rise and fall of his chest. His hands trembling at his sides. Cisco and Barry both laughed earning a glare from Snart. There was elation and fear awash in his eyes.

"It smells like hot chocolate,” Y/n grinned. The kind of smile that one gets from fond memories. She closed her eyes and inhaled the air around her. “Hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon.”

“Really?” Caitlin laughed quirking an upward brow at Y/n.

“Sorry,” Y/n shook her head smiling. Her wavy hair floating and flying around her shoulders. “The smell reminded me of someone.” Quickly becoming engrossed in a conversation with Caitlin over S.T.A.R. labs, none of them noticed Barry, Cisco and Leonard slip away.

“Alright Snart, spill it.” Cisco crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best tough-guy act.

“It’s nothing,” Leonard’s eyes drifted towards the side of the ballroom with Y/n. Even through the throng of people, he could hear her delicate laugh over all the noise.

“I’m not one for meddling…” Barry started, earning a growl from Leonard.

“You’re always meddling Allen, just… leave it be.” He was flustered and yet excited. It was becoming harder not to smile watching her from across the room.

“You know her don’t you?” Cisco prodded, studying the way Snart’s eyes wandered in her direction, locked onto her.

“It’s complicated.” Was that defeat in his voice or longing?

“Complicated as in…” Cisco pressed harder.

“Complicated as in she was sent to arrest me by some secret organization and take me to some prison called The Raft, but … she let me go. I wasn’t in witness protection per se, I was…” He closed his eyes hefting out a deep sigh. “We… like I said, complicated.”

He spent most of the night watching from afar, hidden in a corner of the room. She was never far from his sights. Leonard couldn’t help himself letting his mind wander back. Holed up in that safe house she assured him no one knew about in the countryside. A ramshackle little cabin deep in the woods. The normalness of it being locked away from the world. All the things that worried him, all the schemes and heists no longer existed.

_Oil lamps and a fireplace provided the only light in the darkness of night. Quilted blankets he imagined someone’s great Grannie making by hand covered the bed. She’d occupied herself making dinner from the rations held in the cupboard. There was just something about her. Different than anyone he’d ever come across. Hardened yet fragile. Angry but calm. The most gorgeous eyes he’d ever seen._

_Swirling and storming but unable to hide that instinct that troubled humans to the core, attraction. Every time she looked at him, they’d momentarily darken and glow. It was maddening to him, especially after she’d had him cornered in the city. Eager to bring him to justice, but one smirk from him and she faltered. Instead, they drove all night to wind up in that little cabin._

_All restraint in him shattered listening to her hum some song he didn’t know. For two days he studied her trying to figure her out. Trying figure out when the shoe would drop and forces would storm through the door, but they never came. She was kind and sweet. Spoke to him as if his past never existed, that he wasn’t a ruthless criminal._

_Silently stalking behind her, he finally let his walls tumble. Giving in to a wanton need he hadn’t felt in a long time. Brushing the hair away from her neck making her freeze in her tracks. The heartbeat thumping so quickly he could see it in the veins on her neck. Leaning in pressing a kiss to that very spot, smirking as her head dipped to the side granting him further access._

_Late nights spent dozing to sleep, holding her against his chest. Lazily drawing shapes on her exposed back. Occasionally his fingernails would trail faint enough to make her shiver. Curling herself closer to him, almost laying on top of him by then. Legs tangled together, his other hand fit snugly in hers. He found himself in a loop. A sappy unnatural to him loop leaving kisses on her head then lifting her hand to kiss the back of it._

_He wasn’t the most romantic of guys. Years of being a villain didn’t exactly leave time when it came to women, but with her he found himself being touchy. Soft, gentle touches. Any excuse to place a hand in hers. Glide his fingers over her skin just to watch the goosebumps pop out and fan over her. To see the flushed rosy hue taking hold of her neck making the love bites he left stand out. He found it comforting, resting his palms on her hips. Constantly finding a new area to tease and roam that made her giggle and squirm._

_Remembering the way she bit her lip as he watched her through hooded eyes. The musical moans that filled that tiny cabin. The struggle to keep her eyes open as he drew out her bliss. Bringing her just to the edge, so close to breaking the dam only to pull out and smirk. The way she pouted on the verge of tears needing release._

_After the fourth time, he’d tease her like that, she’d roll him over pinning him to the bed. Amazed at the swiftness, but turned on by the aggressiveness. Hands on her hips admiring the view. If she wanted to do the heavy lifting, then he was willing to let her. Rocking, and swirling her hips. Breasts bouncing the harder she rode him._

_That damned sound of her whimpering out his name when she finally hit her peak. It was a sound he heard whenever he closed his eyes at night. Her eyes bored into his making him a groaning mess. She drove him wild and he couldn’t fathom how. Grunting and growling, pouring himself inside her. Relishing every bit of his time with her like it was his last._

He watched her dancing with some rich douche bag. The sight of it making him jealous. The thought of being jealous left him with a pit in his stomach. Making his way through the crowd, ignoring the watchful eyes of Cisco and the rest. He found himself standing behind her. Hand poised to tap her shoulder.

“Hot chocolate and cinnamon.” That delicately sweet voice caught him off guard.

He stood frozen in place with his mouth slightly open as she turned to face him. That damned smile she flashed left him at a loss for words. A soft laugh graced over those heavenly lips seeing him standing there, hand raised in the air with a flash of panic in his eyes. Of all the things that could have transpired between them at that moment, feeling her pull him closer wasn’t one of them.

Grabbing him by his tie, inching him closer as she smirked. Her arms draped around his neck, her body, and his curving into each other. Chest to chest. With hooded eyes and his usual sly smirk, he let his hands trail down her sides coming to rest on her hips. Fingers slowly spreading outward. The pinkie and ring finger of each hand precariously coming to a stop on her backside. Y/n responded with that rosy flushed hue he hated to admit he missed. Nestling her temple to his they stood on the edge of the dance floor.

“Are you going to move or would you like me to lead?” She chuckled, the sound vibrating in his ear.

“Maybe you can take charge later like old times,” he quipped making her snicker.

It became quite the surprise to those that took interest in the sudden interaction between Leonard and Y/n, but not as interesting as the sight of him leading her slowly side to side. Snart let go of his hold on her hip and spun her around in a few circles. Tugging her gently back into his chest. Delicate steps in sync as they moved to the ancient music playing from the band at the front of the ballroom. A little diddy from the 1940s.

Barry and Wells deep in conversation with Tony Stark thanking him for the money he donated to the city fund came to an abrupt standstill as their eyes caught the scene. Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin who had been trying to engage in the the same conversation stood wide-eyed, intrigued at the sight of Snart… dancing, and quite well.

Y/n sighed a soft little moan. His scent was as intoxicating as ever. How a grown man managed to smell so delectable as hot chocolate was beyond her. She pulled away just enough to get a better look at him. Her eyes wandering over his features. Little flecks of gray dotted throughout his hair. Leonard made it look attractive, it only made his eyes pop and stand out like two raging seas amid a hurricane.

“See something you like?” He spoke low and slow. Studied her like one does a painting or sculpture. Smirking that devilishly handsome smile just for her.

“Like a fine wine, you just seem to get better and better.” The words came out tender but breathy.

“Hmm,” that low snarky inflection in his voice making her cheeks turn from rosy pink to red. He knew the effect that deep tone had on her. “Sounds like something I should have said. Gorgeous as ever princess." Y/n melted hearing that nickname again.

Turning them both in a wide circle around the dance floor. Her thigh wedged between his creating a tinge of friction with each step she danced. Not caring who was in their way. The music was drab and old, not their style, but somehow his restlessness from earlier in the night was tamed. Reaching up, he grabbed one of her hands and entangled their fingers together. Holding it off to the side by his shoulder. Nerves mixing with confidence. He wasn’t exactly sure if he was doing it right, but that’s how it was done in the movies.

‘How could she have gotten more beautiful?’ He thought to himself.

"The music is a little stale don’t you think?” Snart was making small talk, not saying what he wanted. Her very presence in front of him leaving him almost speechless from the truth inside. He missed her.

“Prefer something a bit more modern?” A cheeky little grin slid over her mouth. Leonard found him sucking in a breath staring at her lips.

Y/n scanned the room eyeing the speaker system dotted along the walls and ceiling. She was about to cause mischief and Leonard knew it. He thrived on a little chaos and Y/n definitely had the skills to comply with that, but he’d never once thought of asking her to come to his side. Despite knowing that between him and Mick, her added little 'power’ could have brought down empires. Alas, she was a hero, and the world needed people like her even if it meant people like him had to cause trouble.

She leaned in placing a kiss on his lips as the chaos started. Her bottom lip coming to a stop between his allowing him to suck and nibble on it. Kissing her with a purpose. Showing her how much he’d missed her. The microphones cut out from the stage. The amplifiers for the electric guitars stopped working and sat silent. The band members quit playing and scrambled to find the cause of the interruption. All lighting that was aimed toward the bandstand turned off, leaving the stage in total darkness. Y/n could hear Tony laughing from across the room as the in house speaker system hummed to life.

The guitar rift squealing through the air. It sounded like that awful college music the co-eds listened to while studying in Jitters. Not exactly Leonard’s style, but that glint in her eyes had him curious. He listened in confused awe. Her body slinking closer resting her forehead to his staring into his eyes. A similar expression was blazing in them. The same one he saw in the mirror each time he thought about her.

**_If I told you what I felt_ **

**_I would watch you walk away_ **

**_You’re not ready to feel what I feel my babe_ **

**_Sorry for my words_ **

**_Sorry for the distance_ **

**_But I can’t pretend_ **

**_Like I’m not falling in love_ **

Leonard’s mouth dropped open. The snarky, cocky bravado that had gotten him this far in his life couldn’t have prepared him hearing those words. Seeing those words uttered from her lips. Hearing her voice speak them directly to him over that of the singer himself.

**_If I should be honest I’ll miss you, I’ll miss you_ **

**_I would give my heart to be near you, near you_ **

**_Baby, you need time, I might too_ **

**_When I am back home will I be finding you?_ **

Losing himself in the words, watching that expression awash in her eyes. The raw emotion mixed with fear.

**_I wanted to stay_ **

**_I wanna do everything for you_ **

**_Wish I could say something only we knew_ **

**_To make you fall_ **

**_Into the feelings I feel_ **

**_I can’t pretend like I’m not falling in love_ **

**_'Cause I’m falling in love_ **

That mangled mess of feelings he pushed down inside rushing to the surface. How she made him feel all that time hidden away in that cabin. Like he wasn’t a criminal, she made him feel some semblance of normal. What could have been if they stayed? She’d been called away on a mission and left him with regret. She wanted to stay as much as he did, but he told she had to, she was a hero after all. 

Cradling her face, thumbs sweeping over the apple of her cheeks. The room filled with people disappearing from his view like they were the only two people in existence. Swaying side to side, feeling her body pressing tighter against his.

**_I met some of your friends the other day_ **

**_They say you want to but your heart is afraid_ **

**_I will be honest I miss you, I miss you_ **

**_I will give my all to be near you_ **

****

**_I wanted to stay_ **

**_I wanna do everything for you_ **

**_Wish I could say something only we knew_ **

**_To make you fall_ **

**_Into the feelings I feel_ **

**_I can’t pretend like I’m not falling in love_ **

**_'Cause I’m falling in love_ **

****

Leonard rushed forward kissing her hastily. The gasp that fled her lips. A commotion of surprise somewhere in the distance. Their dancing ceased, standing in the middle of the room caught up in a heated moment.

**_I’ve grown so used to this_ **

**_Your touch is what I missed_ **

**_So I still need you to promise_ **

**_You can’t tell me you want less_ **

**_I will call you in August_ **

**_And sing you my chorus, oh baby_ **

Her heartbeat pounding in her chest, beating against his. The light-bulbs in the room dimmed to a low flicker imitating candlelight.

**_I wanted to stay_ **

**_I wanna do everything for you_ **

**_Wish I could say something only we knew_ **

****

**_I wanted to stay_ **

**_I wanna do everything for you_ **

**_Wish I could say something only we knew_ **

**_To make you fall_ **

**_Into the feelings I feel_ **

**_I can’t pretend like I’m not falling in love_ **

**_'Cause I’m falling in love_ **

“You keep kissing me like that and we’ll cause a few heart attacks amongst these fine rich folks,” Leonard smirked glancing around the room at the shocked faces in the crowd.

“Meh, not like I ever cared what people thought anyway,” Y/n chucked. “This place blows and I’m in the mood for a beer and some chili cheese fries.” Wrapping his tie around her fingers pulling him into another lingering kiss. “You wouldn’t happen to know a nice dark Lil joint that has both would ya?”

“You’re in luck princess, I know just the spot.” His deep voice rumbling in his chest making her blush.

Grabbing her hand and tugging her off the dance-floor. Her laughter echoing throughout the room as it shuttered in complete darkness. Frightened shrieks spread over the crowd. Bodies bumping into one another. Confusion spread through the crowd as not even a single cell phone would work to create a light in the darkened ballroom. As quick as the darkness had left the room blind, lights flickered to life at full illumination.

Barry and the others eyes snapped back toward the spot that Leonard and Y/n had occupied finding it empty. Scanning the room not a hint of them anywhere. Barry sped around the room and outside the building coming up blank. In a panic he found himself coming to a stop between Wells and Tony Stark.

“I didn’t see them, should we head back to S.T.A.R labs and search?” Barry was only met with a hearty laugh from Stark.

“You’re not gonna find them until she wants them to be found, kid.” He patted Wells on the back with a rather large grin, eyeing the rest of Barry’s friends. “Don’t worry, I think your Lil gang just picked up a new hero.”

“What can she do anyway?” Cisco piped up. His need to know had been driving him crazy all night.

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Tony stared at Cisco with a raised brow. “She’s a Techno-path, only one of her kind that I know of that doesn’t need created gadgets to do so. Any kind of tech is putty in her hands, well her mind I should say. Anyway, have fun with that. Can’t imagine she’s coming back to the Compound anytime soon now that she’s found him again.”

“Mr. Stark?” Barry questioned confused, but Tony shook his head laughing and took his leave.

Despite what Tony had told them, Barry and the others set out on a search. Cisco and Caitlin combing over surveillance footage from around the hotel and the surrounding area. Coming up with nothing, they widened the search throughout the whole city. It took Cisco longer than he would have liked to admit until he noticed all the footage from the cameras were running on a loop. A message popped up on his monitor leaving him and Caitlin a bit perplexed but impressed.

**'Tell Barry not to worry. Finally found what I was looking for. We’ll be back… eventually.’- Y/n**

Barry raced around all of Snart’s usual spots coming up with a big fat zero on the information front. His last stop was Saints and Sinners. Strolling into the bar as Barry instead of Flash he scrutinized the bar. Taking in every last inch of the building. Nothing more than the usual’s. Walking around the bar coming to a stop next to a booth, Snart’s spot. Empty pint glasses and a pitcher littered the table. Two baskets with red checkered wax paper sat on the tabletop. Remnants of chili cheese fries. Turning toward the bartender putting on the most innocent look he could muster.

“Have you seen Snart tonight?” Trying to keep a friendly tone to cover the worry. The female bartender huffed a small laugh and smiled.

“You missed him by a few minutes Allen.”

“Do you… do you have any idea where he went? I kinda need to talk to him.” He knew it wasn’t entirely true.

He was more worried that his little plan to get Y/n out of her funk was going to backfire in his face; especially now, realizing she and Snart knew each other. Y/n could be a handful herself, but the more he thought about it as the night went on, the more it became a terrible idea. Snart and Y/n together… he could smell the trouble brewing.

“Not really,” she grinned cleaning the bar-top. “All I heard was something about a well-needed long vacation and a cabin.”

Processing that bit of information at the same time Cisco chimed in his earpiece relaying the message from his computer. He walked out of the bar and stared up into the night sky. Flashing a small grin with his fingers crossed.

“Leonard’s a sentimental fool after all,” he laughed until the new thought hit. What if Snart and Y/n… had a kid. “Fuck!”


End file.
